P01 AT002034 (Frei) 09/30/03-05/31/08 NIH/NCCAM Center of Excellence for Research on Complementary and Alternative Medicine Antioxidant Therapies (CERCAT) The major goals of this program project grant are to determine the roles of oxidative and nitrative stress in animal models of atherosclerosis, Lou Gehrig's disease, and aging, and the protective effects of lipoic acid and metal chelation therapy. The major goals of Project 1 (Metal Chelators and Thiols in Endothelial Function and CVD) are to understand the mechanisms by which thiol compounds and transition metals affect redoxsensitive cellular signaling and transcription factor activation;and to investigate in animal models of inflammation and atherosclerosis whether lipoic acid and metal chelators exert anti-inflammatory and antiatherosclerotic effects by inhibiting cellular adhesion molecule expression. Roles: Program Director, Project 1 Leader (Metal Chelators and Thiols in Endothelial Function and CVD), and Administrative Core Director